


Odaxelagnia

by Lieju



Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [1]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Vampire Hunter AU, Vampires, biting fetish, blood sucking, vampire hunter/vampire - Freeform, writing a bit different vampire stuff from my usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: A vampire hunter AU.Vampire hunter Indiana Jones is being preoccupied with a certain Vampire Lord recently.It's becoming bit of a problem, really.
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655350
Kudos: 14





	Odaxelagnia

Indiana pulled at his restraints. The ropes tying him to the post were tight but given enough time he should have been able to tug himself free-

Time he wasn't unfortunately given.

The door to the basement opened.

”Belloq!” Indy growled.

He already knew vampires were involved, but hadn't been prepared for a high-ranking vampire to be present in the old dilapidated castle. Seeing even Count Belloq, who was more likely to leave his mansion and go take care of things personally than most Vampire Lords, was a surprise. The old library here must have been more significant than the Hunter Organization had realized.

Belloq gestured at the low ranking vampire who had kept an eye on Indiana. She bowed and walked out, leaving them alone.

As the door closed behind her Belloq turned to the tied up man.

”Careless, Hunter Jones. I'm disappointed.”

Indy scowled at him. But he was right. He had been expecting little resistance, possibly even nothing supernatural. This had been merely some reconnaissance on the old alchemy laboratory and the minor supernatural events that some villagers nearby had noticed. Indy had been expecting something like amateur witches who had stumbled upon some ancient texts and summoned a minor demon, or maybe some alchemical residue that had seeped into the environment and mutated some small animals.

He had had very few tools at hand to deal with high level vampires and a troll they had had with them.

Even still, he had put up a good fight, considering.

”Do you know how expensive trolls are this far south?” Belloq asked, irritation clear in his voice. “And how hard it is to train one? I had finally gotten it to gently set things down instead of throwing them across the room.”

”I feel sorry for you.”

Belloq closed the distance between them and Indiana tensed as a cold finger was laid on his throat.

”And then _someone_ put a dagger through its eye. I think I am owed compensation.”

”How about a stake through the heart?”

Belloq ran his finger on his jugular, ignoring the threat. ”Two of my men and a troll-”

”Two of your bloodsuckers, you mean.”

Belloq smiled. ”You and I are very much alike.”

Indiana kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at him.

Belloq continued: ”The things we do are not as different as you would like to pretend. I am a shadowy reflection of you. It would take only a nudge to make you like me, to push you out of the light. To make you accept the Gift.”

”I would never become like you.”

”Oh, but you already are. Not a _vampire_ , not yet. But I saw you fighting back there. I saw your face when you pushed a stake through young Charlie's heart. You enjoyed it. The hunt, the fight, the _kill..._ ”

He embraced Indiana, cold lips brushing against his throat.

Indiana was determined not to flinch as undead fingers stroked his neck. ”Now you're getting nasty.”

”You know it's true...” The vampire murmured against his skin. ”How nice...”

Icy tongue ran on Indiana's skin. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He would not scream. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He braced himself for the pain.

It never came.

Instead, the body against him pulled back and let go.

Indiana opened his eyes.

He was alone.

He breathed in deep.

He hadn't been bitten.

_Why?_

* * *

Indiana gasped as his back hit the hard wooden floor. Before he could react the vampire was on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

Belloq grinned, his fangs fully on display.

”It's time we finish this.”

Indiana looked around. If he could get to his whip-

Belloq bent down to kiss his throat. ”Don't worry. You will like it.”

That was exactly what Indiana was afraid of.

But why not..?

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, fully exposing his throat-

Indiana opened his eyes.

A dream.

Just a dream.

He sat up. He was in his room.

He reached for the stake he kept on his night stand and got up.

A quick check showed what he had been afraid of; all of the anti-vampire and anti-magic protections were in place.

That hadn't been a vampire mind trick or a spell.

Whatever that dream had been it, like all of the others he had had recently, had emerged from his own subconsciousness.

Indiana sat on his bed.

He pinched his neck, right where the vampire had licked him. Driving his fingernails into his flesh until it hurt, he imagined those fangs at his jugular, lapping up blood pouring from a wound on his neck...

He needed to do something about this.

* * *

It had taken a few months, but Belloq had finally gotten careless.

The vampire had been running late, it had been almost morning when he had arrived to the small inn, and he had been traveling alone; a rarity for a Vampire Lord.

If Indiana were to guess, the business he had had with the coven of witches was something he'd rather make sure the other vampires didn't know about.

Vampire politics didn't interest Indiana, but he knew Belloq would backstab any vampires not directly under his power without remorse.

Indiana made his way to the inn.

And stopped at the door of Belloq's room, unable to enter.

It took him almost all day to get past the charms and wards. Belloq was good, but so was Indiana, and finally as he drew the last rune on the door the final circle of protection was broken.

Indiana opened the door.

The vampire was laying on the bed, fully clothed, dead to all appearances.

Indiana stepped closer. He bent over the body, and stared into the dead eyes.

It would be so easy. Pulling out his stake and driving it through his unbeating heart...

That would be a solution to all of these thoughts that had been plaguing him recently.

He could do it. And there'd be one less monster in the world...

Indiana sighed.

Who was he kidding?

Indiana pulled away and glanced at the clock.

It wouldn't be too long now until sundown.

Indiana spent the hour going through Belloq's things, curious if he'd find any magical objects.

His search turned up a few old tomes, presumably what the vampire had bought from the witches.

Indiana's reading was interrupted as the body on the bed finally stirred.

Indy slammed the book shut. ”Rise and shine, Belloq!”

Before the vampire had time to react Indy's whip was around his neck and he was pinned to the bed.

He hissed in pain as the blessed whip burned his flesh.

”Jones!”

He struggled, but in vain.

With his vampiric powers sealed by Indiana's holy magic he couldn't simply turn into mist or try to use his hypnotic persuasion. And when it came to pure physical strength, he was far outclassed by the hunter.

Indiana pulled at the whip, watching the monster under him struggle.

But still looking human, his teeth still mostly hidden.

Indiana punched him.

Belloq's face distorted into an inhuman grimace, eyes red, and teeth elongated into sharp fangs.

He hissed.

Indiana bent down, lowering his throat to those fangs.

Offering himself up.

Belloq bit down without hesitation.

It was nothing like Indiana had expected.

He knew that there were people who got addicted to it and sought out vampires to be bitten (usually only to be swiftly killed off either by the bloodsuckers or vampire hunters) so he had assumed he'd feel a sting first and then be overtaken by pleasure.

Instead, it was pain and it was death.

Death and ice filling his veins, spreading into every bit of his body.

And yet none of that mattered.

Every one of his senses told him he was in agony, that he was fed on by something unnatural, and close to death-

But he had been pushed to the brink of pain and then beyond.

He moaned, in something like ecstasy.

Without even him noticing their positions had been switched and now the undead creature lay on top of him, draining him of life.

Killing him.

Indiana was no stranger to death. Numerous times he had been close to dying himself. Or been the one to deal the killing blow to his opponents, watching life disappear from their eyes. And yet it had never been this _intimate._

His body was heavy, and he felt himself slipping closer to unconsciousness as his heart struggled to keep beating...

Suddenly, and all too soon, the vampire was gone.

* * *

Belloq listened to the human heart beating, pumping blood...

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth spreading into his body. The life-giving blood, offered to him freely. Life and warmth his own dead body no longer had.

The human under him moaned.

_Indiana._

It was him... It was _his_ blood he was tasting on his tongue and he needed more-

But this was enough.

With effort, Belloq pulled away.

He licked his lips, trying to gather his bearings. His room at the inn.

Indiana attempted to struggle up. ”No... Don't stop...”

Belloq almost obeyed.

But he had already taken almost too much. So he merely bent down enough to seal the wound with a lick, leaving two puncture marks on the hunter's flesh.

”What an idiotic thing to do,” he said. ”Did you have a death wish?”

Indiana pulled himself slowly on a sitting position. He smirked. ”I knew you wouldn't kill me.”

Belloq gave him a disbelieving look.

”I know you want me turned, not dead for good.”

Belloq had expected him to deny it, to try to claim he had been trying to kill Belloq and that this had been just him being careless.

Instead he admitted it! And he was right too, which was infuriating. Belloq had had his eye on the vampire hunter for years.

That was why he hadn't bitten him back when they had last met. The temptation had been great, but he hadn't been willing to risk scaring him off. Being bitten was traumatizing for many humans, and Belloq hadn't wanted to risk throwing away years of work in fear of driving Indiana away.

Looked like he had been worried for nothing.

Not that Belloq was happy being used like this.

”You think I had time to think? I just woke up to being throttled with that cursed toy of yours. I threw your whip out of the window by the way, I presume it landed down somewhere in the stables.”

Indiana lifted a hand to his neck.

”Do you want me to take care of that for you?” Belloq asked. ”The wound. I can heal it. It is pretty high up. Not that easy to hide. Now that I think about it, what _is_ the punishment for Hunters who were careless enough to be fed on? Is it still execution or are they more lax in their standards these days and just go for excommunication?”

Indiana glared at him but turned his neck to give Belloq access.

He closed the distance between them and ran his tongue on the human's throat, letting some of his power flow to him to heal the skin. Even after it was done, he stayed close, reluctant to leave the comfort of the warm living body.

Indiana moved slightly. He took hold of Belloq's chin and turned him to face him.

Belloq found himself in a kiss.

He eventually broke the kiss but stayed close, breathing in the scent of the living human. ”Oh? So _this_ is what you want? Never took you for a romantic.”

”Keep that up and I won't let you do this again.”

Belloq hoped the careless look he gave Indy didn't reveal just how desperate he was for it to happen again.

Eventually, of course, he would get him to accept vampirism and join him.

But the blood had been amazing. Strong Hunter blood, given willingly-

 _Indiana's_ blood.

” _Let_ me?” He kissed Indy again, letting his fangs slightly brush against his lower lip. ”The next time I'll make sure to bite you lower...” He pulled his shirt down and kissed his collarbone. He smiled at the way the human shivered. ”Here maybe.”

He quite enjoyed the idea of leaving his mark on the Hunter's skin.

This would just be a step in the right direction, he would have Indiana on his side eventually.

But in the meantime...

He would enjoy an arrangement like this.


End file.
